User talk:Link.sea
Layout Well, i.m.o., you've a much better layout then I have, even if it's only because you've finnished it. Mine need to be worked on a lot, and I don't find the time when to do it. Thanks for giving me credit anyway. Hope to see you around here :) FHM (talk| ) 17:43, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :I'd also like to point out your layout is copied from user:helena, not fusco. Lord of all tyria 13:37, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Assassin Luxon Armor Thanks for uploading pictures of Assassin Female Luxon Armor. However, they are agents the armor gallery policy, and can't be treated as first quality pictures. If you would have any spare money (for a new set of gray dye, and yellow, silver or any other you can't it in) please reed Project:Armor galleries project, and use the templates provided. If you have any question, feel free to ask me. — Poki#3 , 20:54, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks for that link, didn't browse around enough @_@ I've changed what's there right now to reflect the template, I can do the dyeing, other required screenshots, and renaming tomorrow, thanks again Link.sea 21:28, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::If it where to be "Perfect" it should look something like this. Under 'Edit' is a short template that automates file naming and placing. AA is on. Post processing is off. Pictures are taken on the Isle of the Nameless as shown on this video using the /attention emote. Yours are good still, but could be better ^^; — Poki#3 , 07:30, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hi, you can't release the screen cap under GDFL, you don't own the rigth to those image, ANet does. You should just add tag to the image.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:00, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Nice to meet you Glad to see another Legend of Zelda fan on Guildwiki :). HyruleMaster Welcome back? So you bought a new account or what? :P — Poki#3 , 08:27, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::Some friends persuaded me to start playing again, and EotN is actually alright, haha -Link.sea 16:13, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::A link like this (Student) would look better: Student. — Poki#3 , 02:08, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::So much to learn so little time @_@ Thanks again man! -Link.sea 03:56, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC)